The Start Of Something New'
by TheTypingAvocado
Summary: This is my take on Victorious Season 5. The main focus is Cat and Robbie (Cabbie) and Andre and Tori (T'Andre) and how they blossum into something more. Please read it and leave your thoughts! The main emphasis, however, is Cabbie.
1. (Hidden Feelings) Chapter 1

**_(Hidden Feelings)_**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*_**

Author's Message: Hey y'all, this is my first time writing a victorious story, so please check it out and please leave any ideas, like ships such as: Bori, Cabbie, Bade, T'Andre or JAndre...Actually that one doesn't make much sense...I also know these are mostly are Tori, but still. This story will focus on each other relationships especially Cat and Robbie. Let me know of any storylines that should be included.  
Anyways, please enjoy this 1st Chapter.

_(Hollywood Arts)_

It was a fairly quiet morning in Hollywood Arts as Tori and Trina arrived to school. She sees Beck and Jade linked together and they appoached her.

"Hey, morning you two lovebirds!" Tori smiled.

"Hey Vega, I hope your morning was terrible.." Jade said with an attitude.

"Jade, be nice" Beck sharply said with a slight smile.

"Is she always like this" Tori quipped at Beck.

"Nope, she's worst in my RV, especially in b-" he replied before getting interrupted.

"Hey!" Jade interrupted him and she slapped his shoulder. Beck had a great grin on his face mentioning the joke. Tori was ammused by this, and had tiny feelings left for Beck, even though she was the one to reject him and his advances. But she felt it was the best that Beck and Jade got back together.

"Hey, have you guys seen Andre?" Tori mentions to the couple.  
Tori and Andre have been spending plenty of time together and she has sort of developed a tiny crush for Andre. They have always been close and best friends, but during the summer and beginning of the school year, they have learned more about each other within that time span than the years of friendship they had.

"He's probably still helping his Grandma, she's pretty insane" Beck mentioned with concern.  
Which they all nodded in agreement that Andre's Grandma is pretty INSANE.

Just then, they heard from the distance, they heard plenty amount laughter, which turned out to be Cat and Robbie.

"HEHEHEHE, Robbiie that was SO MUCH FUN!" Cat laughed with Robbie. She was visibly happily giggly and bubbly, as usual.  
They approached the others with such a giggly mood.

"Hey you All! how are you all doing on this fine morning?" Robbie happily exclaimed to the group.

"Why are you two in such a happy mood?" Tori questioned with a grin. She assumed that they both liked each other, like everyone else did.

"Well Robbie gave me a ride to school, because my parents had to take my brother to his special school...again, so Robbie here, decided to play this new song called, 'One Last Time' which I love right now. We put it on super loud, and everyone driving could here us sing!" Cat happily explained.

"I really didn't think it was a good idea, but we actually had fun, sure some people honked, but it was really fun!" Robbie babbled.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Cat looked at him cutely, which caused him to smirk.

"you guys! You two are on 'The Slap.' Look, come and see!" Tori urged them to. They saw the video of them singing together, quite loudly and rocked out in Robbie's car.

"Hehehe, Oh my god that's us!" Cat pointed out the obvious.

"How many views did it get?" Robbie questioned.  
He scrolled down to see the amount of views,

"1,000 views already! Within 20 minutes...thats insane!" Robbie gushed with excitement that he may actually be popular.

"You guys are going viral on the Slap!" Tori excitedly said. Cat and Robbie were jumping out of excitement, like two little kids found candy on the playground.

"Hey guys, sorry to burst, whatever this is...but did you see the caption, it says CUTE COUPLE sings their lungs out in their car," Jade brought up.  
The two stop jumping and realized what she just said.

"Bu-but we aren't dating...thats weird, hehe" Robbie awkwardly mentioned. He had this awkward smile on his face as well. Then Jade, Beck and Tori's eyes grew open to what Robbie said, in response to the caption.

"Why, are you ashamed to be around Cat?" Jade sharply interrogated him.

"NO, of course not! You know that Ca-..." He responded, but he turned around to see Cat, but she vanished.

"Cat, Cat? Where are you?" He yelled for her. Robbie was scared that what he said, hurt her.

**_(Girl's Restroom)_**

Cat quickly ran over to the Girls restroom, and flew into an open stall.  
Her emotions got the best of her and told her to run.  
She just sat there on the toilet, and reminisced the fun, joyous memories she had with Robbie.  
She thought about him alot. He always got her to smile, either by Rex, his dorky jokes, his complements or the sweet things he says.

Now however, Cat feels that there is something special between them and felt special everytime he was around her.  
Ever since he kissed her during the CoWow, she was confused about her feelings for him.  
That DROVE HER CRAZY!  
But She always felt safe with him and his curly hair.

'Should I avoid him, or be with him?' she questioned herself everytime.  
She felt overwhelmed with all these spontaneous thoughts in her cute, small head that it made her head hurt.

'Do I like...Robbie?'

"The fact that I am thinking about Robbie's cute curlyhead right now, already answers that...hehehe" She whispers to herself with a smile.

Just then, a hard knock landed on her stall door.  
Cat was startled by the knock, but decided to joke around with it.

"who's there? Hehehe"

A familiar voice sounded, "Cat, are you okay?"

"Jade?" Cat spoke up.

"No it's TORI, Of course its JADE!" she annoyingly replied.

"Hiiiii Jade! Hehe" Cat bubbly responded.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.  
Jade was concerned for her best friend. They promised each other to be there for each other no matter what. Even Jade needs emotional help at times.

"Yeeeessss, now I am! hehehe" Cat assured her.

Jade was extremely confused, "SO why did you run?"

"I really don't know why...I guess the emotions got the best of me, when Robbie mentioned dating and being together.  
I haven't been a true relationship since Danny...and that didn't last long" Cat explains, with tiny tears running down her face.  
She remembers the boy that she thought she love, but realized that he had feelings for Tori. But she doesn't want to remember that anymore, it was time for her to move on.

"Wait, wait wait, you like ...puppet boy?" Jade finally asked. She always thought Robbie was in love with Cat from the start, but never had a single thought that Cat would start to have feelings for him.

"Noooooooo, Grosss" Cat's voice cracked. She attempts to hide her feelings for Robbie, but she ultimately fails.

"Cat..." Jade knew that she was lying by the voice crack.

"FINE, YESS YESSS YESSS, I LIKE ROBBIIE...ALOT!" She finally admitted. She finally felt that weight off her chest.

"You are a terrible liar..." Jade insulted.

"Iiii knnoooww..." Cat quietly replied. She wishes that she was better in that department.

"when did you start liking...Robbie?" Jade questions her.

"I've always liked Robbie...as a best friend.  
But at the CoWoW last year, I was jealous that he had a date. Then when I got hit in the face by Sinjin, Robbie was there and stayed with me.  
At the end of the whole thing, he kissed me and it probably the smoothest thing he's ever done." She explained.

"Wait... Puppet Boy was smooth? But what did you do after the kiss...please don't tell me you-?"

"I ran away..." Cat reluctantly responded.

"YOU WHAT!" JADE SHARPLY YELLED.

"I RAN AWAY OKAY! Well, really I biked away hehehe" she admitted. She wasn't proud that she did that.

"WHY!" JADE YELLED EVEN MORE.

"I guess I didn't know how to feel about it. My feelings for him have always been on and off.  
My emotions took over, like today.  
And that's why you are talking to me through my stall door hehe" she quietly reveals.

"Now that you mention it, get out of stall, we are not the only ones in the restroom after all...plus we have to head to Sikowitz's Class." Jade added.

"Kay Kay!" Cat happily responded as she opened the stall door to be greeted by a warm hug from Jade. She felt that emotional weight off her shoulders, by telling Jade.

"Your secret is safe with me" she whispers in Cat's ear, which relieves her.

The two ladies got out of the restroom, with Cat feeling amazing that she finally let out her feelings for Robbie.  
Now it's just a matter of telling him.

_**Author's Notes: I've always shipped Cabbie, always found it cute, but Andre and Tori had soo much potential! **_  
_**Please let me know if you enjoyed this. I want to do more, but I have to focus on my other story! Anyways thanks for reading this.**_


	2. (Something New) Chapter 2

**_(Something New)_**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*_**

**_(The Next Day at Hollywood Arts)_**

Lane (The Guidance Counselor) had just announced the first Dance of the Year which was Super Hero themed which was next Friday.  
This got mostly every student excited for this dance, and focused on getting a date and superhero costumes.

Meanwhile, Andre gave Tori a ride to school, because Her Mother had to rush to work and Trina was sick with the flu.  
So, Tori had to deal with Andre's crazy grandma, throughout the whole Car ride...but they ultimately survived.

"Hey Andre, I really appreciate the ride," Tori thanked him with a warm hug.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you owe me 5 bucks," he demanded as he pulled away from the effectionate hug.

"Oh, Sorry...I don't have any money, I got you tomorrow!" She responded quietly.

"I was kidding Tori, I would do anything for a friend, especially you!" He sweetly added.

This brought a smile to her face, and brought Rosy cheeks on her face.  
Her feelings for Andre have blossumed to much more than friends, heck even more than BEST FRIENDS. There was no other guy that she would be around and feel comfortable spill anything that occured in her life than him.  
It's that laid back personality he has, it creates a much more comfortable atmosphere in every situation.

They headed towards the other friends, Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie.  
They were discussing about the first Dance of the year, "the SuperHero Dance."

"Guys I want to dress as Spider-Man to the dance, what are the rest of you all dressing up as?" Robbie asks the rest.

"Hmm...Captain America" Beck adds.

"The funny thing is that the Canadian boy picked Captain America" Andre teased him by nudging him with his elbow.  
"I'm Black Widow" Jade called dibs on that character.  
"But I wanna be Black Widow!" Cat argued with her squeaky voice.  
"Why? Is it because she has red hair?" Jade sharply replies.  
"No..." Cat quietly says while slowly lowering her head in disappointment.

Just then, Lane approaches the whole group.  
"Hey guys, I want to discuss about who's performing at the dance. Since it is a new school year, I want new performers...so apologies to Tori and Andre, but you will not be performing every dance."

The usual two performers were absolutely shocked by this news.

"Wh-what! What's wrong with us?!" They both exclaimed. They believed that they did something catastrophically wrong, which led to them being booted out.

"Nothing is wrong with y'all, you are both talented artists, but there is more than two talented singers at this school.  
So thats why I've chosen two new performers, Cat and Jade!" Lane excitingly announced.

Onced he announced it, Cat and Jade's eyes darted at each other with great excitement.  
"YAY Jadey!" Cat comes to give her a warm hug, but Jade quickly rejects.

"DON'T TOUCH ME or EVER call me that!" She thunderously snapped.  
But, she was absolutely thrilled that she could perform for once and it is a great opportunity for her.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited, I haven't performed at a Dance before!" Cat proclaims..

"Um, you performed with me at the PROME, remember?" Tori recalls.

"OH YEAH, I remember now, that was fun hehehe"  
Cat finally remembered.  
She remembered that Tori took most of the spotlight during that perfomance, and most of the performances at the school. This would lead to Cat being slightly jealous, which is odd, due to the fact that Cat was the nicest girl at school.  
'I also got to get a date, hopefully Robbie asks me, or should I ask him?' she questions herself.

**_(Boy's Restroom)_**

Meanwhile, Robbie headed to the Men's restroom to take a 'Wiz.'  
While he was washing his hands, he was daydreamed about the dance, who should he ask out.

'Should I go with Gabriela, she's really beautiful and sweet, but Cat is one of the cutest girls ever! She's straight up AMAZING!  
But she always rejects me, ALWAYS! Then when I kissed her at the CoWoW, she ran AWAY like who does that to a guy they like. I don't feel like the feelings are mutual...plus she probably likes somebody else.' he pondered to himself.

Just then, Beck comes up from behind him and quietly tapped Robbie on the shoulder, to get his attention.

"Hey Rob, you good?" Beck was confused.

"Oh I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just stood in front of the sink, with zero movements...it was like you were frozen" he joked.

"Oh...I'm just in deep thought about something right now.." Robbie assured him.

"So what are you in 'Deep Thought' about?" Beck used air quotes to mock Robbie.

"Um well, I have this situation, about finding a date for the dance..." Robbie describes.

"SO, you need help getting a date?" Beck questions with a confused look on his face.

"Not really, I already narrowed it down to two girls."

"WHO?" Beck excitedly asked with a smile.

"...Cat and Gabriela..." He loudly whispers to Beck.  
He motions Robbie to quite down because everyone in the restroom can hear him.  
He brings Robbie out of the restroom to discuss more about his situation.

"Well that should be an easy choice for you Rob," Beck mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Robbie didn't know what he meant.

"You've liked Cat forever now, so logically it makes sense to pick her," he reasons with Robbie.

"True, but the thing is, she REJECTED EVERYTIME! One time I even got to kiss her-" Robbie recounts the events.

"wait you kissed Cat?" Beck interrupts Robbie's story.

"Yeah I kissed her, and what does she do... RUN AWAY ON HER BIKE!" Robbie loudly explains.  
"Probably because you're lips were dry or breath stink" Rex quipped.  
"Oh shut up Rex!" Robbie quickly grabs Rex and throws him in his bag.

Beck's eyes were large, and he could tell that Robbie was extremely tense, so he decides to massage his back.

"That's rough Robbie, but don't give up, if you want her, go get her...and if she says YES, great you got your dream date, but if she rejects you... again, you can finally MOVE ON FROM HER!" Beck shook him back into reality.

Robbie finally calmed down, and realizes that Beck was right.  
"You're right! I like Cat a lot, but there are so many other beautiful girls at this school...I shouldn't be focused on getting one girl! Thank you Beck" Robbie thanks him with a pat on his back.

"No problem! Good luck on asking Cat out, there's this weird connection between you two, where it makes both of you perfect for each other" he encourages Robbie, which leads him to smile.

He pat Robbie on the back as they headed to their first period class to meet their other friends.

**_Author's Message: _**  
**_Hello readers! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave any thoughts down below, it really helps. _**  
**_To recap, the main theme of this chapter is Something New, hence the chapters name. Cat and Jade are the ones who are performing at the dance. While Robbie has a different mindset on being focused on one girl. Andre and Tori's relationship begins to develop and that all. Thanks for reading :-)_**


	3. (Confidence) Chapter 3

**_(Confidence)_**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*_**

**_(A few days later at Vega's home)_**

Next Friday was the superhero dance, which involves costumes so everyone either had to order, borrow or create one.  
Since Tori wasn't the most talented at creating costumes. So she decided to order a Wonder Woman outfit from online. Once it arrived, she immediately tried it on and went downstairs to show her parents.

"How do I look?" She asks her parents on their thoughts about her costume.

"Honey, you know you're beautiful, whatever you wear" her dad mentions.

"Thanks Dad, but be honest, please!" She begged them for their honestly.

"Honey we have to be honest with her," Tori's Mom said.

"You're right...honestly Tori-"

"it looks terrible on you..." Trina walks down the stairs yelling and coughing. Tori rolls her eyes at Trina's thoughts on how she looks with that costume on.

"hey she said it, not us" he added with a smile, as he jumps up from the couch to head to work.

"Honey, shouldn't you be focusing on getting a date first... it's like you never have a date to any of these dances," Her mom points out.  
"Do you need me to find you one?" She adds.

"No Mom, I already have someone in mind," Tori awkwardly replies.

"Who?" She asks.  
"One of my friends" Tori mentions to her.  
"which one of your friends? Andy?" Her mom repeatedly asks  
"It's Andre" she finally corrected and admitted.

"I thought his name was Andy"

"Why?" Tori was confused because she thought it sounded nothing like his name.  
"Because Trina always refers to him as Andy" Mrs. Vega reasons.  
"that's because Trina is stupid" Tori sharply insults.  
"hey be nice, that's your sister, anyways do like him?" Her mother questions with a smile.  
"I do, but I'm scared that he won't ask me to be his date," Tori was worried. She didn't know if they feelings between them are mutual or not.

"you can't just wait for him...  
you have to ask him" she recommends her an idea, which Tori thought the idea was different.

"That's sort of weird, isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl, not the other way around."

"Usually that's the case, but if you really like this guy, you gotta go for it. That's how I got a date with your father" her mom explains.

"You had to ask Dad out?" Tori wonders how that even worked out.

"Yep, or else he would've done nothing, he was just too nervous," she adds.

"so you think I should?" Her daughter didn't know what to do in this situation.

"If you really confident that you like Andy-"

"his name is Andre" Tori corrects her.

"oh right, Andre"  
The conversation dissipated into awkward silence in within seconds, but right when her mother stood up to change, Tori runs up and embraces her.

"thanks Mom for the help" she stands up and gives her mother an affectionate hug

"Anytime Baby" Mrs. Vega kisses her on her forehead while hugging her daughter back.

**_(20 minutes later)_**

Mrs. Vega was quickly getting ready for work, while Tori already finished dressing and ate breakfast. But Trina was still sick with the Flu, so she had to stay home for the whole week.

"Tori, do you need a ride to school?" Mrs. Vega asks while she heads to the front door.

"No, Andre is giving me a ride to school"

"Okay Good, Good, I'm in a rush right now, I have to head to work, bye honey, love you and good luck with Andre!"

"Bye Mom, love you" she runs up to her mom and gives her a kiss in the cheek. In a quick second, she darted out the front door.

Afterwards she got a text from Andre that he was there, so she quickly checks up on Trina and runs out the door, to meet Andre.

"Morning girl" he greets her with a warm hug. He opens the passenger seat door for her, like a gentleman.

During the Car ride, it was awkwardly silent since they left her house.

"It's kind of weird that we aren't performing during at the Dance huh," Andre breaks the silence.

"Yeah it is" Tori quietly answers.

"at least it gives us a chance to give all our attention to find dates, which we couldn't do last time" he adds.  
Tori was trying to find all the confidence to ask her best friend out.

"Andre, about that...um ...do you want-" she nervously mumbled.

"do I want what?" He couldn't understand what she just said, which left him confused.

"Nevermind" she tried backing out of the question.

"Girl, I want to know?! You can't start something and not finish it." Andre pleaded to her.  
It took all of Tori's confidence to finally ask the big question.

"DoyouwanttobemyDatetothedancenextFriday?" She said so quickly, it was faster than the Flash.

"Woah, WOAH WHAT DID YOU SAY? speak slowly" She spoke so quickly, even she couldn't understand herself.

"Here I go again" she took a deep breath.  
"Do you want to be my date to the dance, next Friday" she repeats.

Tori's palms were becoming sweater and sweater, she felt extremely tense. She looked down and avoided eye contact with him.  
Andre just realized what she just said, he never knew that Tori liked him, he thought he was like a big brother to her.  
But Andre always liked her, since the beginning. She could sing and perform so gracefully, it would make Andre's heart burn up inside him.

"Tori, I would love to go to the dance with you" Andre sweetly accepted, which made Tori feel relief off her shoulders.  
"But as long as I'm Spider-Man! Because he's my favorite!" He quipped at her.

"Deal!" she said with a great smile.

**_(Hollywood Arts)_**

Once they arrived to the student parking lot, Tori reaches over and embraces with Andre, with the addition of a sweet kiss on his cheek. Once she leaves the car to meet up with her friends, he whispers to himself, "I could so get used to that."

**_Author's Message: _**  
**_I know this chapter focused on Tori and Andre... mostly Tori and her mother. Don't worry, more Cat and Robbie coming soon and Jade and Beck as well. (•‿•)_**


	4. (Confession) Chapter 4

(Confession)

*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*

(Later on that Friday at Hollywood Arts)

Once school bells rang, everyone ran for the exits, excited for their weekend plans.  
But there were others such as Cat and Jade that have to stay after school for hours to practice their song.  
The song they chose was, "ONE LAST TIME."

(A Few Hours Later)

"Jade, you sure you're okay with this song?" Cat innocently asks her. She thought that Jade hated everything she picked.

"I suppose, it's not a terrible song, unlike the others you've picked" Jade bluntly jabs at her.

"HEY, I've picked a few good songs before, but you don't like them because you're too ...bossy" she quietly grumbled as she lowered her mic stand.

"WHAT?!" Jade sharply hisses like a snake. She gave her an intimating, cold look so Cat can take back what she said.

"Nothing...but you are" Cat constantly grumbling.  
Jade rolled her eyes since she did not like to be called Bossy, even though she maybe sometimes.

"whatever, and since I'm in such a HAPPY mood right now, I will offer you a ride home" she grumpily offered Cat.

"Not today, since Robbie is going give me a ride" Cat mumbles her words.

"So Puppet Boy is taking you home, but hasn't asked you out to the Dance..yet" Her best friend points out.

"Yeah..." Cat sadly mumbles. Her usual cute bubbly voice sounded all raspy and dry.

"Well, He has to ask you soon, the dance is next week, and I don't want to see you miserable... again, and dance with Sinjin" Jade babbles.  
She did care about Cat, and her problems even though it didn't seem like it.

"He might ask me tonight!" Cat's sad expression quickly changed to an optimistic smile.

"Hopefully Puppet Boy hasn't given up, because Cat...you've denied him SO MANY TIMES,  
he's probably done chasing after you!" She had to point out the numerous times Cat rejected Robbie's advances.

"You're right," Cat sadly sat down on the lower stair on the stage. Jade would follow her and sit right next to her regretful friend.  
"what if he moved on to another girl, MAYBE GABRIELA!" The usually bubbly girl dramatically covered her face.

"Robbie moves on...please, he's in love with you, always been... He's just a nervous wreck"

"How would you know?" Cat was aggressively twisting her hair because she was so mad at herself.

"If he has weird CARDBOARD CUTOUTS of you, he's in love with you" Jade bluntly reasons.

"It's sort of weird, hehe" Cat quietly giggles with a small smile.  
"What if...I-I make the first move and ask him out, would that be weird?" Cat adds.

"Yes, that's very weird" Jade bluntly said what she believes was the truth.  
"But if that's what it takes for Puppet Boy to be your date, do it!" she encourages her to make her own choice.

"Really?" She questions. Jade always decided for Cat, whether she liked it or not...but this time, it was a nice change of pace.

"It's your choice, not mine, as long as it makes you happy and you're not miserable because I care about you." Jade quietly expresses. She never really expressed her emotions to friends except for Beck, and that was rare.

"Wait, y-you care about me?" Cat's eyes grew wide because it never seemed like it to Cat.

"Well, you can be, REALLY Annoying...like extremely annoying," Jade began with her insults.

"I'm not that annoying," the red-headed girl mutters as she crosses her arms in disbelief.

"Like you are severely ANNOYING, TO THE POINT WHERE I WANT TO DUCT TAPE YOUR MOUTH...b- but I wouldn't care about anyone else as my friend, as much as I care about you" Jade had to express to her how much she cares for her bubbly friend.

"Awe?!" She sprung up.

"DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!" She yells coldly.  
Just then, Cat pulled her best friend into a warm hug. Jade doesn't usually like hugs, but this one felt different and special to Cat.

...

Suddenly they heard footsteps enter the music room.

"Did we interrupt something" a familiar voice hollered.  
The two ladies pulled away from the hug to see Beck and Robbie leaning at the doorway.

"Hey Robbie," Cat laughed. She quickly jumps and warmly embraces Robbie. He was speechless but embraces her back.

"C'mon, let's start to get going, Babe" Beck gave her a quick peck on the cheek and threw his arm around her.

"Yeah, I got to take you home, I don't want your aunt to get mad at me" Robbie grabbed her and gave her a piggyback ride.

They shut down the lights in the music room and quickly exited campus.

"Goodnight you all" Jade and Beck hollers as they head towards Beck's truck.

"Bye-bye!" Cat exclaims as they head towards Robbie's sports car.

(Robbie's Car)

During the car ride, the two would turn their music up.  
They played Justin Bieber's 'BABY,' which Robbie secretly liked.

"You like this song, Robbie?"

"HELL YEAH...and I was like Baby, Baby Ohh" He was jamming out in the car. They would sing their lungs and dance like nobody was watching.

"Hahaha, Robbiiiee this is SO MUCH FUN, HEHE" She expresses to the top of her lungs.  
People in other vehicles gave a glance at the fun-loving friends. Those people thought a couple of friends were on some major drugs.

(Nona's house)

Once they arrive at Nona's house, they were extremely drained and their vocal cords we're strained.  
He would help the little redhead get out of the car, and walk her to the door.

"Robbie, thank you for the ride!" The exhausted Cat pulled Robbie into a hug. Robbie always got this feeling that they would never be more than friends, so these hugs didn't mean much to him.

"Don't mention it, I have to get going...or else my mom is going to kill me if I'm late," he had a smile on his face.

He would head back to his car, but before he could, he heard his name called by a familiar bubbly voice, "ROBBIIIEE!" His head turns to see the little redhead frantically run up to him.

"Yes?" He was surprised to see her still.  
But, she felt like she needed to make the first move.  
'it was now or never' she thought as her heart was rapidly beating.

"Hey Robbie, there's something I need to tell you" Cat nervously mumbles. She knew that Robbie probably stopped trying to ask her out because well, the feeling of rejection gave a crummy feeling.

"what is it?" he lowly asks. She had his full attention, which made her severely nervous.

"U-Um...I-I was... wondering i-if y-you wanted to go to the Dance with me Friday?" She nervously stutters to Robbie. She never truly confessed her feelings before, so it was a different experience. Robbie however, was dreadfully silent, he didn't have an answer.

"Look, I know, I know...I-I have rejected you, PLENTY of times, and messed with your emotions so many times, I'm sorry-" she spoke so fast and nervously that Robbie couldn't understand, Her eyes bolt down to his white Adidas, due to her being nervous. Her palms were sweaty as well.

Without warning, however, he interrupts what she was saying as he lifts her chin and in romantic fashion, plants a short loving kiss on her lips.

Cat's eyes grew wide, her emotions were jumping all over the place.  
'Oh MY GOD, he kissed me, he KISSED ME! I'm not running away, I'm not running away"

Her cute eyes look up at him, wanting another kiss.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, but - but" Robbie expresses but gets interrupted by the sound of her voice.  
"R-Robbie"  
"Y-Yeah?" He glances down at her.  
She suddenly grabs his cheeks and indulges in his lips. Although she had to tiptoe to reach his lips because of being short, it was so worth it for her. She never felt safe and special with any other guy, except for Robbie. He made her happy for the longest time.  
On the other hand, it was Robbie's longest kiss with a girl. Plus, it was the most special kiss to him, because it was with the girl he crushed on since they met three years ago.

They had pulled away from the kiss to breathe but stayed close to each other. Their foreheads touched as they continue to embrace until the beautiful sunset dawned over them.

At that moment, it was just them alone. Nothing around them mattered, except each other.

Author's Message:  
Thanks for reading this chapter. I think that Cat and Jade should've been the main characters in the whole series. Their dynamic and relationship are really interesting, especially with Jade. I feel bad for the lack of BADE in this whole story, so I will make up for that in the next few chapters. Also, Yay, Cabbie or Rat...the ship name of Rat is more funnier, so you chose. ◉‿◉


	5. Commitment (Chapter 5)

(Commitment)

*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*

(Monday morning in Beck's RV)

Jade spent the night at Beck's place since she was a bit too tired to drive in the night.

Her father and step-mother were out on business, while her brother lived her Mother, and would occasionally come to visit, but that was rare. Plus, she was never close to her immediate family, so she never cared if they were gone or not.

So, the house was practically empty and all to herself.

Although she liked the thought of being alone, she'd rather be with her boyfriend, than anyone else.

It was like they were married. Beck and Jade bickered like a married couple, and they slept like a married couple.

Jade even has a pair of clothes, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush, all at his place, just in case she would stay the night, which was daily.

Even after the breakup, nearly months ago, she still had stuff left in his RV because well, she never really moved on from him.

Neither did Beck, he didn't want to get rid of her stuff, because he couldn't move on. So that's why it was hard seeing each other at school, at times being in the same room with each other.

They were an absolute mess, an awkward, sad, depressing mess.

Sure, Jade was a challenge to handle, but Beck loved her the way she was, no matter how challenging it was for him.

Nevertheless, they were back together and happier than ever.

Even the usually grouchy Jade has a smile on her face as she was sleeping.

'6:00 am.'

Just then, a loud sound blast out of his alarm clock as Beck's eyes sprung up out of his sockets.

He was exasperated. He had to work on a chemistry project with Andre, that was due the day the after, until '2:00 am.'

He didn't want to get up. He wants to be with Jade, who had her arms wrapped around his waist as her head lies on his shirtless chest.

Beck wants to chill the rest of the day, but he couldn't do that, he loves that school.

Neither way, he couldn't get out of Jade's embrace, due to her firm grip.

He rolls his eyes at the realization of how strong she was, "Hey, I need to go restroom sorta right now, so can you let go, please."

He kissed her on her hair to get her attention.

She reluctantly does, and Beck quickly sprinted into the restroom because he was holding it in for a long time, which was an uncomfortable experience.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Jade woke up to the smell of crispy Waffles and eggs, wafting in the RV.

'What is Beck making, smelled like waffles.'

She looks up to see Beck prepare a meal of Eggs and Waffles, with the addition of syrup. He brings her a crispy breakfast to her side.

"Good Morning," he softly pecks her on her lips. He hands her a spoon and a fork so that she could eat.

"Beck, what is this? You made me breakfast!" she was surprised by this romantic gesture.

"Mhmm.." he put his hand on her cheek, which caused her to smile.

"Why breakfast? You never make me breakfast. You are also missing the bacon," Jade points out.

"Well, I need to tell you something extremely IMPORTANT?! So I first need to get you in a good mood," Beck suddenly expresses.

"What is it, BECK?!" She didn't know what he was talking about. 'Was it that important?!' she thought.

Then, there was a sudden silence, which left a confused Jade extremely annoyed.

"Beck, what is it?!" She impatiently waited for a response. He remained silent.

He sits right up next to her and grabs her hand, "Since everyone else is doing it, why don't I, Jade West, do you want to be my date to the dance?"

Jade was now incredibly lost; she thought it was EXTREMELY IMPORTANT.

"Beck, I thought it was important..."

"This is important, now I need an answer," He kissed her hand.

"Yes, Of course I'll go to the dance with you."

Beck was pleased to hear that, but Jade was still confused.

"Also, why would need to ask me this?" she adds.

"Nothing, I was just testing my acting skills to mess with emotions, did it work" He smiles at her while he gave her a noogie on her head.

"BECK! Don't do that; I'm Supposed to do that to you!" She said coldly.

"Did It sound crucial" he started to laugh.

"Yeah, it sounded like you wanted to break up with me..."

His expression changes dramatically from what he just heard.

There was a sudden silence to the whole conversation.

"Break up with yo -- where do you get that idea, Jade, you know I love you so, so much...

not a single day goes by without the thought of marrying you!" He romantically expresses.

"Y-you mean t-that," Jade's voice cracks. They never discussed marriage throughout their three years together. The subject was never brought up, which was weird.

He nods and gives her an affectionate hug of hope, that one day, they will be married and have a family.

He gets up from the bed, "I gotta take a shower, you finish your breakfast, there's syrup in the fridge if you like."

She looks up at her boyfriend, "Beck, I love you."

"I know," he gave her a warm smile, and quickly dashes over to passionately kiss her on soft lips.

As things were going to escalate, they pulled away, knowing they had to get ready for school.

Jade was never an emotional type. She never liked to open up about her problems with her family or her home life. She was not an 'open book,' but she felt most comfortable telling Beck these problems because he listens. He understands her in a way no one else would, which she appreciated.

There were times when the arguments between the two were endless, and it frustrated both of them because they loved each other dearly, but they didn't want to insult each other to make a point continually.

But there were moments of joy and happiness between them, and that's what they could cherish and would forever cherish.

Author's Message: ONE WHOLE CHAPTER OF BADE! I know, this was one of the more straightforward chapters to write, because I loved and understood their dynamic on the show. My apologies for the lack of T'Andre in the last few chapters, I will get back to them. But in the meantime, let me know how you felt about this one!! Thanks.


	6. (In Love) Chapter 6

**_(In love) _**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*_**

**_(Monday Morning at Hollywood Arts)_**

Once the pair of Jade and Beck entered through the front doors, they noticed that plenty of students arrived already. Just then, a very cheerful little redhead greeted them, "HEYYYY GUYS!"

She runs up to Jade and embraces her.

Jade quickly hugs her back but pulls away because she didn't like hugs at all. She gave Beck a quick embrace, but not for too long, or else Jade gets jealous.

"Hey Cat, why the happy mood?!" Beck asks curiously. He pats her head like a pup.

"Yeah, why, it's kinda annoying!" Jade teasingly snarls at her.

"Because of ROBBIIIIE!" She answers innocently.

"HE asked you out?" Beck believed with a warm smile. He specifically remembers that he told Robbie to ask Cat out.

"Not exactly...I asked him out." She declares.

"And what did he say?" Jade questions.

"HE SAID YES, DUH, that why I'm SO HAPPPPYYY!" Cat happily exclaimed.

"OH, RIGHT?" the couple wondered why they even asked the question.  
They could tell that Cat was in absolute LOVE with Robbie, unlike the other boys she's dated. She already updated her relationship status on her slap page to 'in a relationship.'

It was a surprise that Robbie had a girlfriend.  
The whole student body labeled him as the prototypical geek at school.  
At the same time, Cat was viewed as a cheerful musician and actor. She was popular, especially with the guys at school.  
The Curly head and the Little RedHead were complete opposites, but there was this special bond they had the first time they met. Even though he was a nerd, he made her feel special and loved, and that was what all she could ask for.

"Hey Beck, do you think I can talk to Jade for a minute," The Redhead asked.

"Sure, Cat," he looks at Jade and turns her head and quickly pecks her soft lips.  
"see you in class."

He made his way to buy two hefty cups of coffee before he would head to his first period.

"Cat, what did you need to ask me?" Jade said with a pleasant smile. Beck warmed her heart; she felt like this was the most intimate their relationship has gotten since they reunited.

"OH, I was wondering if we could change the song for the performance."

"What's wrong with the song we have? That means we already wasted hours on it!" Jade snaps.

"Nothing, I-I just wrote a better song," the little Redhead quietly reasons.

"Y-You wrote a song? During the weekend?!  
How much time did you have in your hands?"

"Plenty! Also, I couldn't stop thinking about Robbie during the weekend, so I wrote a song for him, look!"  
Cat handed her the lyrics of the song.  
"I titled it 'The Way,' please tell me you like it!" She hopes anxiously. Jade read only the first few lines and already knew it was mind-numbing.

'I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it,  
I love it  
I love the way,  
you make me feel  
I love it,  
I love it.'

Jade was pretty impressed, not by the lyrical content because well, it was repetitive, but by her best friend's focus.  
Cat doesn't focus well and gets distracted by the littlest of things such as butterflies or her purple giraffe. But, she seemed intensely focus on finishing writing a song within two days.

"Sure, It's repetitive, but let's go with it" Jade was in a good mood, so she approves of Cat's song for once.  
"Thanks, Jadey," she embraced the dark clothed girl, which Jade was stiff and didn't return the same affection.

"I'll let you hug me today because I'm in a good mood, but If you ever hug me, and I'm not in a good mood, I will cut your little purple giraffe's head off" she threatens with scissors in her right hand.  
Cat quickly realizes what she just said and pulls away from her embrace, "Not Mr Purples!." She covers her mouth in horror.  
Once Jade finishes shoving all her belongings in her locker, she heads to the girls' restroom and leaves Cat.

As she leaves, the little Redhead peeks over the wall to see her couple of friends, Andre and Tori, enter the campus.

But musical prodigy didn't look all right, and was half asleep, so his head was on Tori's shoulder.  
"Andre, do you need more coffee?" She holds him up.  
"Nah girl, It doesn't work... I NEED SLEEP!" He yawns on her shoulder.  
Tori was dragging his exhausted, dangling body to class, which was tiring her out. She was the one to drive them to school because she didn't want Andre to drive tired, but Tori would do anything for him because she cared for him.

Beck and Andre had to work on the same Chemistry project for hours because it was due the same day. However, Andre had ZERO Sleep, because of his 'energetic' Grandma, keeping him up after. The lack of rest resulted in thick, dark eye bags on his face.

"C'mon Andre got to help me out here," the brunette pleads. She felt like she was carrying a bigger baby on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tori! what's wrong with Andre?" The bubbly Little Redhead asks as she moves toward them.

"His Grandma kept him up ALL NIGHT! So he got zero sleep, and I have to carry him to Sikowitz's class." She reasons.

"Can you hold him for a sec, I got to open my locker" the brunette hands over Andre's tired body. Cat had struggled to hold him up due to her being tiny compared to her.  
Andre was average height for a male, while Cat only stands at 5 feet, accurately. He towered over her and weighed her down.

"Hey Toriiiiii, I might... need some HELP" She puts all her strength trying to hold the sleeping boy until Tori finally grabs him.

"Thanks, Cat, Now I have to get this Sleepyhead over to 1st period," she said while she dropped Andre's head over her shoulder.

"a -are you two, dating?" Cat curiously questions. She had the idea that they had been more than friendly with each other ever since last week.

"Uh Y-yeah, he's my date to the dance, Friday night." The half Latina quietly admits.

"Awe, Cute! Good for you!" Cat cheerfully rejoices for her friend.

"Thanks, Cat, um, who's your date?" She asks with a white grin.

"ROBBIE" Cat dreamingly blurts out. Tori was surprised. She always knew Cat's feelings for him were never consistent, but she finally made up her mind. Then her eyes set at a boy who enters through the doors.

"Speaking of the devil."

"what's that supposed to mean?" Cat defensively shouts at the brunette. The innocent little Redhead didn't understand what that phrase meant.

Just then, she felt the tight embrace of arms on her tiny waist. Those hands felt familiar to her.  
Then those hands covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

The Red-Head always loved a guessing game, although she was terrible at them, "um, um, Andre."

"Andre is on my shoulder," Tori bluntly points out.

"Beck?!"

"Wha- I give up!" The voice proclaims. The hands uncovered her eyesight.

She turns her head to see curly hair and a warm, goofy smile.  
"Oh My Goodness, it's ROBBIE!" she smiled and gave him a sudden peck on the cheek.  
That kiss made his cheeks suddenly blush and made him smile.

"You are a terrible guesser, but that's okay. Right now, let's get to class."  
He carried her like she was his bride and ran to Sikowitz's Class as Tori would follow. Students can hear their giggling from the long hallway.  
The young couple was having the time of their lives before they had stopped in front of Sikowitz's door.  
They were breathing heavily, Robbie's curly locks were soaked in sweat, while Cat's hands clung onto his chest.

"Thanks for carrying me... again," she giggles as she put her hand on his chest.  
Her eyes got lost into his soft, brown eyes. And did Robbie, and before their lips could go any closer to each other, the loud passing period bell kills the moment.  
Cat rolls her eyes in disappointment.

_'I HATE bells'_

"That's one way to kill the moment," Robbie grazes her Red, Velvety hair.  
"Hehe, next time," she bites her lip and places her hand on his cheek.

_'Next time'_ he whispers to himself.

"We should go in now," he recommended, which she reluctantly agrees. Robbie opened the door for her like a gentleman. They smiled at each other once they entered, knowing great week awaited the young couple.

_**Author's Notes: MORE CABBIE, T'Andre, and Bade! I know all three in ONE CHAPTER, INSANE RIGHT?! Let me know if T'Andre is interesting, it's tough to write them as a couple, but I don't understand why I shipped them when I watched the show. OH WELL. More ROBBIE next chapter. NOTICE THE REFERENCE TO ARIANA GRANDE'S 'THE WAY!'**_

_**Thanks for tuning in for this chapter!**_


	7. Purpose (Chapter 7)

(Purpose)

*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*

(Thursday Night)

It was the night before the big 'Super Hero Dance' at Hollywood Arts. Everyone who was going was getting their costumes made or bought. Some made their costumes out of cardboard while others made it out of Spandex. It was a busy night for the students.

Especially for Robbie, who was driving to the local LA FITNESS.

He finished his superhero outfit for the dance.

The character he picked since Andre stole spiderman, the curly-haired Genius, decided to go with Iron Man.

He created his Iron Man cosplay out of cardboard boxes and scraps.

Similar to Tony Stark, Robbie was incredibly gifted, intelligent, and creative.

The Curly head had an extremely high IQ for a student and scored 1450 on the SAT as a Junior. He was ranked No. 1 out of his whole class, which was impressive. Hollywood Arts may have been acting and musical academy, but they had plenty of well-rounded scholar students in their midst, so for Robbie to be no. 1 was an achievement.

However, this would take a toll on his social life because he had to focus on his studies; he never got time to socialize, and had little social skills. That resulted in his 'best friend' Rex being born.

Since Robbie had social anxiety, Rex helped cover them, like a bandaid.

He was always nervous, especially when he approached the ladies, but at least he had Rex to fall back upon.

Until he met his close friends of Cat, Andre, Beck, Tori, and...Jade, on a good day, Robbie, was labeled an antisocial dork.

His friends helped him feel complete; he was always brilliant, he had the potential to be handsome, but he never had people to fall back upon in times of need.

His family was constantly nonexistent in his life ever since his father passed away due to pancreatic cancer.

Of course, he loved them dearly, but it wasn't the same love he had for his friends. His friends were like his real family.

In Robbie's Sports Car, he had plenty of pictures of friends, family, and Cat. But the one image he treasured the most was his uncle Pete in uniform.

What made it so special was the quote written next to it.

'The harder you work for something, the greater you'll feel when you achieve it.'

He was the only family member that Robbie was considerably close to. However, he was in the US Military, so; he wasn't present often. But when the soldier was present, he was a father figure to Robbie.

Peter Shapiro was an inspiration to his nephew, part of the US Marine Core; he helped Robbie through his antisocial struggles. He also introduced Robbie to video games, technology, and comic books. He brought the few bright spots in Robbie's miserable childhood.

'Man, Uncle Pete was terrific; he always saw the bright side of any situation,' Robbie reflected.

His uncle always told the scrawny boy that he could follow in the footsteps of a soldier. That young curly-haired child didn't believe it, because of his skinny frame, but his uncle still believes that he could.

'He told me thatyou could do it, the only thing that was stopping me was myself, ' Robbie thought while he finally arrived at the Gym. He got his gym bag out of the trunk.

The Skinny Junior was considerably insecure, HECK that was the point of having Rex, to mask those lingering, worrisome thoughts.

But with Catherine Valentine, she never made him feel bad for the way he appeared, which helped his self-esteem.

But negative thoughts crawled into his head, saying that 'he wasn't good enough for Cat, or She's TOO PRETTY FOR HIM.'

The many insecurities defined him; he wished they didn't, but they always lingered in his head.

Self-improvement was one of his motives every day, even though it didn't seem like it.

(LA Fitness)

Once he entered through the Gym doors, there was a distinct, clammy aroma that filled the area. It made Robbie gag the first second he arrived. The odor in the carpet grossed him out.

'I--I don't belong here, God, it smells!' He dashed over the nearest restroom to vomit in the sink. He hated the overwhelming smell of a musty atmosphere.

Just then, he looks himself in the mirror in the realization that he shouldn't quit,

'I have to do this, I can't just leave, this is for uncle Pete, this is for ME.'

There was cold water splashed all over his face and pumped up his adrenaline.

He wanted to do this for himself, not for anyone else, not even for his love.

He burst out of the restroom doors with a new mindset and went to the nearest machine.

He set his phone in silent mode, his Pear Headphones plugged in, and playlist set; the grind would begin once he immediately curled 40LBS, more than he ever carried in his life.

Once he finished, there was more to offer him. 50LBS, then he moved on to the bar.

He didn't care how much it stresses his bones; he was in the absolute ZONE.

Once the Thursday night came to a close, he heard a familiar voice call him from across the area.

Then the sound got closer until he realized who it was, the fluffy-haired Beck Oliver. There was no surprise as to why he was here, he always went to the Gym when he was free.

"Hey Beck," he greeted him with a firm handshake. The fluffy-haired boy noticed how Robbie's veins protruded out of his arm.

"Robbie, I didn't know you worked out?" He questions. It impressed him, usually the curly head was a bitfeminine at times,so he was glad that he became more of a 'man.'

"I-uh started today I-I want to be healthier," Robbie explained.

He knew that Beck went to the Gym, because, well he was in excellent physical shape, even though Beck doesn't play sports, he goes to the Gym to clear his mind.

Beck never worked out to please others; he aimed to be in great shape for himself. That was the same mentality Robbie wanted.

"When did Robbie Shapiro care about being healthy and strong?" He quipped at him.

"I always care about being healthy!"

"Let me rephrase that, When did you care about working out?"

Robbie was always thin in structure, ever since the 1st grade when he was known as the human skeleton.

"U-Uh, I always enjoyed working out!" His voice cracked as he lied.

"Robbie, don't lie, is this for Cat?" One thing Beck knew about him was how Robbie would do something toimpress or make other people happy.

'Why does he keep asking questions?' he annoyingly thought.

He was fidgeting with his fingers, "No, I am working out for myself. Since I want to be like my uncle."

Beck never heard of that reason before; the curly-haired boy never mentioned his uncle in any of their conversations. EVER.

They head outside of the building to converse more without drawing attention to themselves.

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, h-he's in the military..US Marine Core."

"Y-you want to be in the Military?!" it alarmed Beck. The Curly head never seemed like 'the type' of guy to want to be in wars.

"Yeah..." He pressed his lips together. Robbie was nervous; he never expressed to anyone what he wanted after high school. He felt as if joining the military would give his life purpose.

"Have you told Cat?"

Robbie went completelysilent, which showed that he didn't. The Guilt crept up at him.

"You didn't tell Cat?!" Beck exclaimed with a surprised tone.

Robbie told Cat nearly everything about himself, so it was weird to keep this from her.

"I'll tell her...one day," He bit his tongue. The topic never came up in their conversations, so he didn't bother mentioning it.

"Why don't you tell her now! It is better, to be honest than anything else." Beck expressed his advice. He never could lie to Jade, she knew him too well.

"I-I don't know BECK!! Some people who join the military don't return, and she knows that. I-If I tell her, she will freak!"

"You don't know that."

"It's Cat, her emotions are a ticking time bomb! And if she knows that I might die, it will scare her."

"True, but tell her before it's too late, it's our senior year dude, she has to know by then." Beck reached out for his shoulder.

"One day, I will promise. But, keep this between us please." The curly head shook Beck's shoulders to emphasize.

He held out his hand intending to shake it, respecting to keep Robbie's secret.

"Promise."

Robbie had his goofy smirk on his face, relieved that one of his friends know. As he turned to his car, Beck called for him.

"Why do you want to be in the military, anyway?" He curiously asked.

Robbie readjusted his glasses as he looked at the boy.

"I-I feel like it would give purpose to my life.

I know you, Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat will be successful in the entertainment industry, but I feel like I belong somewhere else.

I love acting and singing, and I will adore it till the day I die. But I look at my uncle, who is putting his life on the line for this country and...I want to feel like I have done something significant in my life. I love guys, and I'd hate for anything to happen to you, and I won't let that happen when I am defending this DAMN country. That is my real purpose." Robbie had tears in his eyes, expressing himself.

At that moment, the curly head earned Beck's genuine respect. Sure, he always respected him as a friend, but this was more than that. Robbie had the heart of a soldier, a man, who would defend the country they lived in and his friends.

Beck nodded at him and saluted him as he opened his car door, which earned a smile on Robbie's cheek. They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways, off in the bright lights of Hollywood.

Author's Notes: This chapter is highlighted around Robbie, obviously. I've always thought he and Beck were overlooked and underrated as characters in the show. Apologies for the lack of T'Andre in the last few chapters. The dance is next and please continue reading!! Let me know what you think about Robbie and his 'secret.'


	8. Favorite Girl (Chapter 8)

**_(Favorite Girl)_**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters* _**

**_(Midnight at Grandma Harris' home)_**

It was _'12:35 am'_, and Andre Harris could not sleep to save his life.

He kept shifting positions on his bed, which left his bedsheets all wrinkled.  
Even his _'energetic'_ Grandma was sound asleep, so that wasn't the real reason. Usually that's the only reason.  
But, something kept running through his head.

In fact, someone, who was Tori Vega. She has been on the musician's mind ever since last summer.  
Every day and every night she was stuck in his head,_' She is amazing.'_  
Nothing shifted away from her 'drop-dead' gorgeous cheekbones.  
But, it wasn't always like this.  
They have been friends forever now. Best friends, ever since she joined Hollywood Arts. But, his heart fell for her the first time she performed at the showcase, it was angelic.

Although, he never thought he would have a chance with her because well, he was in the forbidden 'friend zone.'  
Many male students liked the half Latina and aimed to date her, but there were only a few gentlemen that she crushed on, including the famous Beck Oliver.

But over the past summer, their relationship has hit a major turning point.

Andre _'Face Timed'_ her nearly every day of the summer, they met at the beach a couple of times as well, she even brought him on vacation with her family.  
His parents worked for the government, so they were rarely home and didn't care what he did. Andre didn't have any siblings so the only other family member was his grandma, who wasn't mentally sane. He had to take her to a mental hospital for rehab and stayed there for the majority of the summer.

As a result, he decided to be with his best friend for the summer, which left him excited.  
From that point on, they were always around each other, which for some it would be annoying, but not for Tori and Andre. Eventually, the Vega family got used to his presence in their house and accepted him as a son.  
The brunette even shared a small kiss with him the one time they were alone. It didn't last though and created an awkward moment.  
But similar to all the best friendships, they forgot about it very quickly.  
Once their senior year started, he gave her rides to school nearly every day. The sweetest thing was how she drove them to school, even when he was exhausted. Tori didn't even have a license, still drove.

Just then, he snapped out of his thoughts to hear a vibration from his phone.

His eyes lit up when he saw a text message from his favorite girl.

Tori- 'Goodnight 3!' A smile grew on Andre's face once he read it.

'I can't wait for tomorrow! I should get her something special! But what? Her family is wealthy and she has everything...' He pondered to himself. Finally, an amazing idea popped into her head.

'Oh, she's going to love this!'

(Friday Night at Vega's Home)

A stressed-out Tori Vega ran around the house, putting the finishing touches on her Wonder Woman Outfit.

"Where's my LASSO OF TRUTH! TRINA!" She yelled her lungs out. The flustered expression said it all.  
Andre mysteriously didn't come to school, which left her confused, so Trina had to take her school. Meanwhile, her older sister was taking a while to get ready, even though she didn't have a date.

"Trinnaaaa, what's taking you FOREVER!" The brunette frustratedly exclaimed.

"I'm STILL GETTING READY, TORI!" Her wild sister screams from her room.

Tori sat there on the couch, frustrated the Friday she had.  
'It was supposed to be a perfect day.. at least good day, but it hasn't been that, it's been terrible.'  
Her hands covered her face, and tried to calm herself down.

Suddenly the doorbell sounds, which her head jolts up with curiosity. She runs up to the door to see the dreaded musician, with flowers in one hand. He wore a light blue collared dress shirt and dark slim fit jeans.

"A-Andre, what are you wearing?! Why weren't you at school and You do know the dance is in 15 minutes right?" She quickly babbles to him.  
Tori was surprised to see Andre dress up like this, he never liked to 'DRESS UP.'  
He hands her the beautiful bouquet of flowers and sits his behind down on the piano seat.

"Um Andre, I don't think we have time to perform a song..."

"Shush, Tori, relax, come sit" he motions her to sit right next to him.

"Andre, what are you doing? We have to get to the dance, there is no time to practice! Plus, Lane told us we aren't performing," The Brunette questions.

"Give me 5 minutes please." He pleads with her, which she ultimately gives in.

At that moment, his fingers pressed on the piano keys smoothly. He drew out a folded piece of paper from his coat pant pocket and placed it in front of him.

**_(Andre Harris' "Favorite")_**

**_'Aye, what you, what you sayin'?_**  
**_Girl, why you, why you playin'?_**  
**_Uh, you know, I plan on staying_**  
**_Skip school in the morning_**  
**_Aye, you're the only one I see now_**  
**_Aye, you the only one I take out_**  
**_I've been focused on this check, getting all that I can get_**  
**_But I found my way to you somehow_**

**_Don't you go too far from me_**  
**_Every fiction you draw got me feelin' complete_**

**_Never felt this kind of love_**  
**_I'm addicted to your touch_**  
**_Just a little's not enough_**  
**_'Cause you're my, you're my, you're my favorite_**  
**_Uh, favorite place to be, I'm for you, you're just for me_**  
**_And I say just what I mean_**  
**_'Cause you're my, you're my, you're my favorite_**

**_Girl, you know your body is amazing_**  
**_Everything I need, I'm not complaining_**  
**_Girl, you got the thing that I've been chasing, waiting for_**  
**_Aye, give me more, give me more of that good good_**  
**_Every night, every night on that doorstep_**  
**_Aye, say tryna hit and lick, tryna get a fix, oh, oh_**

**_Don't you go too far from me_**  
**_Every fiction you draw got me feelin' complete_**

**_Never felt this kind of love_**  
**_I'm addicted to your touch_**  
**_Just a little's not enough_**  
**_'Cause you're my, you're my, you're my favorite_**  
**_Favorite place to be, I'm for you, you're just for me_**  
**_And I say just what I mean_**  
**_'Cause you're my, you're my, you're my favorite_**

**_Never felt this kind of love_**  
**_I'm addicted to your touch_**  
**_Just a little's not enough_**  
**_'Cause you're my, you're my, you're my favorite_**  
**_Favorite place to be, I'm for you, you're just for me_**  
**_And I say just what I mean_**  
**_'Cause you're my, you're my favorite'_**

After the song, Andre glanced at the brunette with her mouth dropped.  
Tori was absolutely speechless, her heart was warmed by the song. She may have written romantic music with Andre, but she never expected a song dedicated to her.  
The fact even made it much more special.

"So did you like the song?" He places his hand on top of her shoulders. At that moment, her feelings took control.

_The Half Latina lips locked with his smooth lips. Andre was surprised by the kiss at first but willingly indulges in her lips. He has kissed many other girls, but this felt different. It felt like kissing a partner, a spouse, A WIFE._  
_The feeling was unique to him._

_Tori has made out with many guys, even Beck, but this felt different. It didn't feel like kissing a best friend, or a brother, it felt more than that. _  
_She felt freed, and relief off her shoulders. _  
_What felt like an eternity was two minutes as they finally pulled away from the kiss to breathe, which they both smiled._

"Yes, I did," she had a warm smirk grow on her face. They remained close as their foreheads still touched.  
"Good, that took me most of the day to write, hehe," he jokes with her.  
"That's why you skipped school, to write this for me?"  
He nodded.  
"AWE, Andre, you know it wasn't necessary," she reached out for his hand.

"I know it wasn't necessary, but I wanted to because you're special to me, I want tonight to be the greatest," he expressed to her. It touched her heart that Andre thought about her often.  
"You already made the greatest song for me, what more can I ask for," Tori grinned at him.  
They moved closer to each other, their heads so close they could hear the sound of their breathing.

Their lips were centimeters away from touching...UNTIL a familiar shriek sounded, "EWW Gross, you and Andy?!" Andre and Tori look over to see her older sister, Trina, on the stairway with her mouth covered in disgust.

Tori rolls her eyes, "His name is Andre, Trina, you know that!"

"Whatever...you know you guys got to head out soon, the dance is in 5 minutes. AND STOP whatever is going on here." The older sister babbles.

"She's right, for once..." He checks his watch.

"What about your Spider-Man costume?" She questions.

"Already handled it, Baby!"

He begins to unbutton his top to reveal the familiar RED AND BLUE SPIDEY SUIT.  
It was revealed to be a one piece suit, as he took off his jeans. He reaches for the Spidey Mask with his hand and puts it on in heroic fashion.  
Tori blushed when she saw him in a tight spandex suit, it looked ridiculous on him.

"You know you can't drive with that mask on...the cops are going to pull us over," Tori planted her finger in his shoulder.

"That's why you are driving...it's only 5 minutes away," he pointed out.

"But, I don't have a license...but who cares!" she threw up her hands in excitement as she ran out the front door.

"You seriously gotta get your parents to get her a license, at least a permit," he turns to Trina.  
Suddenly, they heard the brunette start the engine. At that moment, Trina and Andre realized they needed to go out there.

**_Author's Message: T'Andre, oh lord. I made a whole chapter for you all! I thought it wasn't possible, but I did it luckily. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. _**  
**_Also I do not own the 'Favorite' song by Leon Thomas. Yes, this song was made by the actual actor of Andre. GO check it out! I will make a dedicated chapter with all the songs I use in my story._**  
**_PS: The next chapter is going to take place at the Dance so please stay tuned. :-P_** **_'Favorite' BY Leon Thomas_**


	9. Night To Remember (Chapter 9)

(Night to Remember)

*Disclaimer: I do not own any Victorious Characters*

(Dance Night at Hollywood Arts)

Tori, Andre, and Trina had finally arrived at the lively costumed dance at their school.  
Tori cosplayed as Wonder Woman and Trina was batgirl, while Andre was the red and blue vigilante, Spider-Man. Once they set foot on the Asphalt Cafe, they saw a costumed couple approach them who were the lovely Beck Oliver and sadistic Jade West. The gorgeous, fluffy-haired Beck was the caped crusader, Batman, while the edgy Jade was the feline thief, Catwoman.

"Nice outfit you got there, Beck you look pretty, AWESOME," Andre pointed out.

"Ahem, I'M BATMAN...I don't know who this Beck is," Beck tried to imitate a deep, dark 'Batman' voice, but he just sounded goofy.  
"I could get so used to this," he laughed with Andre in his usual tone.

"He's been doing that the whole time since we got here," Jade annoyingly rolled her eyes at him.  
"By the way, WHERE THE HELL IS CAT?! We need to practice the song again," she aggressively added.

The rest shrugged, not knowing where the couple was.  
"What song are you two performing?" Tori questioned.

"Cat wrote this song... for Robbie. I really forgot what it was called, but it's pretty easy to sing," she replied.  
As they were conversing, Trina could see something in the distance. They came closer and the giggling was all too familiar to them. In the distance, Cat was on top of the curlyhead, piggybacking her towards their friends.

The fun-loving couple eventually dropped dead in front of the group, trying to take deep breaths to relax, but their laughter was continuous.

"Black Widow! I mean CAT! We have to practice the song, one final time!" Jade sharply demanded. She grabbed the costumed heroine's arm and dragged her through the glass doors.  
Cat was trying to catch her breath, "wait. OW, OW! what- fine!"

"Don't worry, we'll get you some fruit punch!" Robbie and Beck exclaimed to them. Once they got their drinks, Robbie immediately took a sip from it, but he spits out the drink, realizing there was a Wiener in it. He had a disgusted look on his face.  
"Forgot to tell you, watch out for the hot dog in the punch," Beck aka Batman mentioned.

Andre was getting snacks for his date, and as he was doing that, he bumped into the geeky Sinjin, who dressed up as Captain America.  
"Hey Sinjin, the nice costume you got there," he complimented him.  
"Thanks," the blonde-haired geek awkwardly said.  
"You got a date?"  
"Oh yeah, my date is over there, sitting alone on the table." Sinjin pointed out the older vega sister.  
"Your date is TRINA!"  
"Yeah, honestly, I think she's finally starting to like me," Sinjin smiled until he heard an annoying scream from his date.

"SINJIN, WHERE'S MY FREAKING NACHOS!" the impatient Trina yelled. "COMING HONEY!" he immediately rushed over to her with the hot nachos.

Once Andre, aka Spider-Man, received the two warm nachos in his hands, he immediately rushed over to the brunette's side.  
"Here are your nachos, warning, they are still HOT," he reached out to her.  
She smiled at him and observed her food. "YAY, I got extra cheese!" Tori added.  
"Not fair," he muttered to himself.  
"It's okay, here's some punch," she handed him the red cup. Once he drank a bit of it, he could immediately tell there was something off about it.  
"EWW! It has a wiener in it!" he shockingly pointed it out.

Just then, a loud sound from the microphones got their attention. Lane's voice sounded over all the other voices and noises.  
"Attention, thank you, students, for going to this dance! Now please, make some noise for our performance of the night, by Jade West and Catarina Valentine.  
They immediately grabbed their mics from the stand.  
"Ahem, Hiiiiii, I'm Cat, and the grumpy looking one is Jade, hehehe.  
Tonight, the song we are performing is called, 'THE WAY.' Enjoy!"  
Cat announced. They heard the cheers of their friends in the background, calming the nerves. "Are you ready?" Jade mouthed at her. Cat nodded and smiled at her, which assured her best friend.

~' The Way'~

~Cat began and glanced down at her favorite curly Head~

'I love the way, you make me feel  
I love it,  
I love it  
I love the way,  
you make me feel  
I love it,  
I love it'

~Jade~  
'You give me that kinda something  
Want it all the time, need it every day  
On a scale of one to ten, I'm at 100 Never get enough,  
I can't stay away

~Cat~  
If you want,  
I got it, I got it every day  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side,  
I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

~Jade and Cat~  
So don't you worry, baby you got me

~Jade looks down at her Beck, who smiled at him, which she warmly returned back~

'I-I got a bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me'

~Cat and Jade~  
'I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love the way)  
Baby, I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way,  
the way I love you'

Cat glanced down to see Robbie clapping along with Beck, having a good time and enjoying the song

~Cat~  
'Oh, so crazy you get my heart,  
jumping when you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question, (quick question)  
'Cause boy, I know just what you like  
So if you need it,  
I got it, I got it every day  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side,  
I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper'

~Jade and Cat sang together in harmony~  
'So don't you worry, baby you got me'

~Jade~  
I-I got a bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it, babe  
I don't want to hide the way  
I feel when you're next to me

~Cat~  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love the way)  
Baby, I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way I love you

They observed how everyone was on their feet clapping and dancing along with the song.  
Even their friends Tori and Andre were having fun, dancing to the rhythm.

~Jade and Cat~  
'So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I-I got a bad boy, must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it'

And I don't care, this is it babe  
I don't want another way to feel you next to me

I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love the way)  
I love the way Baby  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way, the way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it,  
I love it, I love the way you make me feel I love it,  
I love it the way I love you'

~Jade and Cat~

By the song's end, everyone was on their feet and applauded their performance, and which the two bowed down towards the crowd.  
"OH MY GOD! They loved it Jade!" Cat exclaimed.  
"Yes they did," she said with a smile. Jade brought her close for a hug, which surprised the crap out of Cat.  
"I thought you didn't like hugs?" The redhead mentioned.  
"I don't. This is what you call strangling..."  
"AHHH HELP...ROBBIE! ANYONE!" Cat yelped out loud.  
"I'm kidding," she warmly welcomed the hug. The two girls embraced each other, overjoyed that everyone loved the song.

They heard Beck and Robbie clapping from below.  
"Those are our girls!" The fluffy-haired, caped crusader declared. Jade responded by blowing him a kiss. Cat ran down the stairs and threw herself at him, embracing him so tightly.

(Later into the night)

Virtually everyone from the dance grew tired and decided to head home, except for Cat and Jade, who seemed to have strained their voices. They were extremely tired after that performance and wanted to head home, so they laid on top of the tables, trying to relax.

Meanwhile, Beck, Andre, and Robbie were stuck cleaning up the mess left from the dance. While Tori was in the restroom, cleaning herself up.  
The cranky Jade finally looked over at her watch, "IT'S 10:00, BECK! I want to go home!"  
"Let us throw away the final garbage bag, then we will leave," Beck sounded quite annoyed. They all had fun, but they felt absolutely exhausted, because of the costumes they had to wear. It wasn't easy or comfortable.

The boys finally launched their final trash bag into the disposal.  
"WE ARE DONE!" Andre proclaimed.

"yay..." a tired Cat croaked.  
"C'mon Cat, your Nona is probably looking for you!" He snatched the usually perky redhead off her feet and carried her like a bride.  
"We gotta go! Farewell, my friends!" Robbie turned to his friends and waved goodbye.

"Cat, don't forget to say-" He looked down to see his girlfriend, sleeping in his arms. He immediately steadily ran over to his car and carefully opened the passenger door, and placed her on the seat so gently, like a princess.  
'Why did she look so adorable asleep? ' he smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, Tori finally came out of the doors, with her lovely date waiting for her.  
"Let's go..." Andre took her hand and led her to their car. Beck and Jade were right behind them, smiling at each other.  
"Great night!"  
"Yes, it was, one question though...You think I'm a bad boy?" The fluffy-haired boy questioned.  
"Well, you are my bad boy..." The edgy female flirted at him.  
"That was probably the cheesiest thing you've ever said...but it's sort of cute when you say it," he poked fun at her. Jade giggled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. They ran over to Beck's car and shared one final kiss before leaving the parking lot.

(Vega's Home)

Once the threesome arrived home, Trina immediately ran through the doors, needing to use the restroom.  
"DAMN THE PUNCH WAS GOOD!" she muttered to herself once she entered the house doors.

It was just Tori and Andre, alone in the car, but he decided to walk her to the door.  
"Thank you... for being my date tonight," she placed her palm on his cheek. This completely makes him blush in front of her.  
"Anytime, girl. Thanks for being a great date, a beautiful one, in fact," he smiled at her. Tori immediately combed her hair behind her ear, blushing at his comment.  
"Thank you for everything, the song, the ride, putting up with Trina..."

"Now that was a hard one, it was a miracle I didn't snap!" he interrupted.  
"Hehehehe, I know," she smiled to herself.  
Their conversation instantly became silent.

Her eyes kept darting to his soft plumped lips. Andre got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. In an instant, he couldn't keep it together and threw himself at her.  
His lips were pressed upon hers, and they loved the feeling. They felt like they could do this forever.  
However, his hand accidentally hit the doorbell and the sound startled them.

Trina then opens the door to see them together, "GO GET A ROOM!"  
She slams the door loudly to get Tori's attention.  
"I think I need to go inside," she reluctantly muttered.  
"Yeah...goodnight," Andre turned to his car. Suddenly, the girl ran in front of him and the brunette pecked on his lips one last time.  
"Thank you for the great night!"

Author's Notes: This was the longest chapter I've ever written. Constant ideas, not meshing, cut out a few cabbie moments as well. My apologies but thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know how you feel about this once again. Anyways, Cheers.


End file.
